


Sometimes your feet know what's best for you

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: Sometimes it all gets too much and the only thing Pippa can think to do is run back to someone who knows the value of quietness.Otherwise known as three times Pippa runs into Hecate’s arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom so I hope you enjoy it!

Pippa doesn’t quite know why she’s here. 

Half because she hadn’t even expected to be let through the wards in the first place given the fact that there are children everywhere and it has got to be some kind of safety concern to have unknown adults wandering around at night and half because she just… Isn’t certain why she’d come at all.

Sure, Hecate and herself haven’t been getting along badly since the Spelling Bee- in fact they were getting along better than they had in thirty years- but still they weren’t really at a stage that this would be accepted as it is, would it?

She should leave.

She should definitely leave.

But before she can a figure (of course) emerges from the darkness of the stone archway and (of course) it’s the one she least and most wants to see right now.

Pippa chokes on her breath and starts to reach out for Hecate before she can control it. She drops her hand before it can be noticed, barely twitching by her side as she tries to school her expression into something less… Emotional.

She doesn’t think she quite manages and is glad for the dark.

There’s a pause and Pippa sees the slight shift of Hecate’s face in the dark. She can’t discern the expression and isn’t quite certain she wants to.

“Miss Pentangle?” Hecate says after a pause and then, “What are you doing here?” After another, delayed and with a softer confusion than Pippa had heard her use with her girls.

It’s awkward and uncomfortable but Pippa has to explain and can’t really leave until she has done that at least.

“It’s just-” She stops, pursing her lips and picking through words and half-truths.

Pippa sighs, shifting her weight to her back foot.

“I’m not quite sure why I’m here. I’ve just been busy lately and I remembered that we used to-” She cuts herself off again, swallowing and trying to hold back the emotions she can feel rising as she comes close to being honest.

She thinks briefly of glittering dresses and sparkling glasses and how simple it should have been to cope with- in and out- she’s used to events like these, used to playing the socialite and used to being the centre of attention for long enough that people notice and getting out again before they see too much.

And Hecate’s standing there like a block of wood and- goddesses above- Pippa is so glad that she can’t see the other witch’s face right now.

“I’m sorry- I should-” She begins to say, flashing an apologetic smile that doesn’t quite fit on her face to the darkness.

“Do you… Want to come in?” Hecate asks slowly, seeming uncertain with the words.

Pippa is just as uncertain with hers, brain slamming to a halt in confusion, brow furrowing and lips parting just a little as she tries to make a decision and decide how to phrase it while also trying to process Hecate’s offer.

“It’s late.” Hecate states as if she wants the words to explain everything.

And Pippa just nods dumbly though there is something in her head emphasising what a bad idea this is and how pointless it is.

“Yes. Sure. That would be…” She scrambles for an adjective, any adjective to use, “Great. Great, thank you.” Pippa mumbles, grimacing to herself and somewhat regretting having decided to drink even the small amount she did earlier.

Only seconds later they are in a somewhat small room, Pippa stumbling a little from the transfer as a fireplace roars to life.

Hecate sits down and gestures at the tea set on a wheeled tray in the corner of the room which begins to set itself to rights and release a spicy but somehow calming scent into the air. 

Pippa breathes deeply, pulling on a smile for the brighter lighting as she looks around.

“Yours I take it?” She asks, gesturing to the half of the room she’s facing, determinedly away from Hecate.

“Yes. I thought that perhaps whatever you had to say was best avoided in the entrance to the school. You seemed…” Hecate pauses, taking a tea cup and saucer as Pippa looks back at her, perched on the edge of the seat of a dark armchair. Her eyes drop to the tea but her posture doesn’t shift.

“Distressed.” She resumes, voice precise and eyes very clearly averted from Pippa’s face.

Pippa feels the lump in her throat rising again and tries to push it away, fists clenching in front of her as she swallows.

“I-” She starts, trying to say that it’s nothing but the words come out choked and so she stops after just the one, turning away and glaring into the fire as if it is causing her problem and hoping it will hide the prickling she can feel in her eyes.

Hecate says nothing for a while and Pippa collects herself as well as she can. Eventually she speaks again, voice measured.

“Would you like some tea?” Hecate asks.

A cup and saucer rises silently beside Pippa and again the mix is somehow calming.

“Thank you.” She says primly, finding herself glad for something to focus on as she feels the delicate weight of the saucer in her hand, warmed slightly by the heat of the tea coming through the cup.

She sits down on the armchair opposite Hecate’s, mirroring her posture.

They are both silent, listening to the crackling of the firewood and the even ticking of the golden clock on the mantelpiece as they drink slowly, neither really knowing what to say or ask or do.

“I’m sorry for the interruption so late at night. I had.” Pippa grimaces again, looking down into her refilled cup, “I was at one of those parties and it was just too much and before I knew it I was here. I wasn’t really thinking straight.” She admits, ashamed somewhat both for having not been able to handle just half an hour more and for coming here of all places where she had no real reason to be welcome.

Hecate is silent again and in Pippa’s mind she’s condemning her as much as she is herself.

There’s a gentle touch to her hand, there and then gone a second later- an incredibly awkward touch which somehow stops the thoughts in their tracks.

Pippa looks up and Hecate had moved closer, now stationed on the edge of the sofa between them, and is giving her something close to a smile.

“It’s okay to do what you need to do.” She says gently, hand retreating to her own lap.

Pippa swallows again, feeling tears prick at her eyes once more as she looks away and sniffs.

“Yes. I suppose you’re right.” The witch says, smile wavering as she looks back at Hecate and averts her eyes again, “I’m sorry. I must be tired. I should really be getting back.” She says, smiling with tight lips because she does just want to rest more than anything but the school needs her and the pupils-

“It’s late. You shouldn’t be flying this late. It’s almost Saturday. You can stay if you like.” Hecate cuts off her thoughts once more and though it’s said as a statement Pippa knows her well enough still to hear the question.

“I-” A refusal is on the tip of her tongue, a ‘thank you’ waiting behind it but the thought of flying stops her short and really there’s something so soothing about the warm darkness of the room and the crackling fire and the spiced tea.

“Thank you.” Pippa concedes, letting her head hang and her fingers push at her temples as she lets her magic hold the tea far more stably than she feels.

Hecate doesn’t verbally acknowledge it but in seconds the tea set has been sent back to its corner, the sofa has become a bed, the fire is crackling far more sedately and the witch is offering a long knitted jumper to Pippa.

“It’s not what you are used to I expect.” She says and Pippa bites at the inside of her lip.

“No- it’s fine. Thank you Hecate.” Pippa says, the wisp of a smile on her lips as she accepts the clothes, hoping that the flush of colour the gesture brings to her cheeks isn’t visible to the other witch.

“It’s nothing.” Hecate says, stepping aside and then away to a door that Pippa hadn’t noticed with everything else going on which she presumes is to Hecate’s bedroom.

“The bathroom is to the right of the fireplace.” She informs Pippa, seeming uncertain of what to do as her hand hovers above the doorknob for a moment.

“Thank you.” The witch nods, glancing at it in acknowledgement of the fact that it indeed is where Hecate said and clutching the old jumper to her chest.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Hecate states and Pippa can’t help the affection which runs through her at the confusion they both seem to be in and decides to try and help relieve Hecate of it.

“Goodnight Hecate.” 

Hecate nods, finally turns and tries to open the door using the handle twice before she seemingly remembers that she can use magic, blushing slightly in a way which would make Pippa laugh if she weren’t so worried about embarrassing the other witch.

“Goodnight Pippa.” She murmurs back as the door closes behind her.

And Pippa can’t help but smile back properly, feeling far calmer than she had when she first arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this sooner but hey- here's the second chapter- enjoy!

It’s late again when Pippa knocks on Hecate’s door and half of her expects that Hecate will be sound asleep after her rounds but the door swings open and Hecate is scowling down at her chest.

The glare isn’t affected at all by the full length leather dressing gown but Pippa’s focus somewhat is.

“What time-” Hecate cuts off before her eyebrows raise and she adjusts her gaze to Pippa’s face. There’s a moment of confusion and the very slightest hint of redness which rises to her cheeks before she starts again. Pippa is quick to follow her example, trying to cool the warmth she just knows must be evident on her cheeks by attempting to not focus on Hecate’s attire at all.

“Pippa? What are you doing here?” The witch asks, immediately losing the scowl in favour of a soft frown.

Pippa opens her mouth but the words don’t come out and a flicker of something else passes over the other witch’s face, gone too quickly for Pippa to see it as she looks away or discern it even if she had.

“Do you want to come in?” Hecate asks, stepping back slightly to allow Pippa entrance. Her voice is softer again and Pippa sighs, closing her eyes briefly.

“Thank you.” She murmurs, following Hecate and letting the door close gently behind her.

There’s a book on the table with a worn leather cover which sits on a thick stack of papers marred with red ink which Pippa recognises instinctively by now. A quill sits just beside it, the blotting paper stained with splotches of red. The quill is clean though and the ink pot has its lid screwed on so Pippa doubts that she has distracted Hecate from her work at least.

“I’m sorry it’s so late. I just-” Pippa starts, knitting her hands together as Hecate banishes the papers and book to their proper places.

“I’m sorry- I hadn’t tidied yet- give me-”

The blonde witch can’t help but huff out a warm almost laugh, feeling better again just for having seen her old friend. Hecate frowns, head tilted a little in confusion.

“Thank you.” She emphasises after an awkward few moments where they wait for each other to try to speak again.

Hecate softens again then smiles softly.

“It’s no problem.” She interweaves her fingers, gesturing towards the sofa with her head, “Would you like to sit? Tea perhaps?” The witch asks, posture loosening ever so slightly as the fire flares into life and the lights dim again.

“Thank you.” Pippa says again, smiling a little more sadly as she’s reminded of the reason she has turned up here again as she rounds the sofa and sits on the right side, Hecate on the left though leaning towards her as she summons the tea tray from the corner of the room again and with a series of gestures starts a brew infusing which smells sweet this time.

Lavender and mint- deliberately calming.

Pippa can’t decide what she feels more strongly. 

There is a strange discomfort in being read so easily (though she supposes it is quite obvious why she is here) and yet at the same time there is a shock of affection which spears through her and spreads like the feeling of stepping into a warm bath and she finds herself relaxing almost instantly (although that could equally be the herbs). 

Pippa breathes in deeply and leans back slightly into the deceptively comfortable furniture. 

She supposes that you can’t be a leading force in the progression of potion-making without having an internalised knowledge of what even individual ingredients do.

The blonde witch watches as Hecate lifts the lid on the tea pot and replaces it, expression giving away little except an interest in the tea which seems more studious than anything.

Her hair is still up in a tight bun and Pippa wonders idly, brain quite distracted from the things she’d come to escape, whether it is still as long as when they were children or as soft.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your evening when you’ve just managed to find some time for yourself.” Pippa says after a while as Hecate carefully pours the fragrant tea into two of the cups. 

The other witch tilts her chin up and raises her eyebrows as she lifts a cup and saucer and passing it to Pippa, fingers just brushing hers.

“If I didn’t want to spend time with you I wouldn’t have let you in no matter what time it was.” Hecate says dryly as she lifts her own cup to her lips and takes a sip.

Pippa can’t help but smile, feeling her cheeks flush at what she thinks she is supposed to take as a compliment. She is quick to drink some tea to hopefully hide the reason for it.

“Thank you.” She says again for what feels like the twentieth time this evening.

There is quiet for several minutes as both women slowly drink their tea and refill. The fire crackles softly, flames diminishing slightly whenever the temperature rises anywhere close to discomfort and rising again when it becomes even a little cold.

Pippa can’t help but think about the level of control such precise monitoring would require and how exact Hecate’s focus must be by now to be able to do that and manage the different temperature of the tea set too.

“Do you want to talk about it or would you prefer to sit and drink tea all night?” Hecate asks eventually, pointedly.

Pippa sighs, feeling a small piece of the calm she’d gained separate from her.

But she does want to speak about it.

She wouldn’t have come here if she didn’t.

So Pippa lets her cup click against her saucer as she sets it on the side table and swallows.

“It was just crowds again. A charity event. It’s where I find most of the people who fund the school. I’m usually fine but it just felt like too much this week I suppose.” She shrugs a little, eyes averted and hands moving with her words as if it could release some of the tension she feels reappearing as she talks about her evening.

“It was still good for the school. I found a few more sponsors.” Pippa says helplessly as if that makes all the stress and panic worth it. She smiles wryly, still looking away from Hecate.

She hears the gentle tap of porcelain against metal and then there’s the shock of a hand on the knee of her left leg which had been folded beneath her. It’s warm and careful and more comforting than anything else Hecate has done this evening.

“It is possible to work too hard.” The dark haired witch says firmly, taking her hand back, “And you are allowed to take breaks if you need them. In fact it is advised that you do.” She continues, one eyebrow raised as if daring Pippa to challenge her.

Pippa never has been very good at letting such a chance go by and folds her arms, raising an eyebrow too.

“I don’t believe that  _ you  _ of all people are going to lecture me on healthy working practices.” The blonde witch semi-teases, feeling a sense of relief still from Hecate’s words and something so overwhelming she can’t begin to describe it at her efforts being recognised that is somewhat painful despite the sweetness.

Hecate sniffs, leaning into the back of the sofa though she faces Pippa still, her own arms crossing.

“I have a perfectly healthy working practice. I sleep most nights, six hours at the weekend.” She states as if that were more than reasonable. There’s the barest quirk of a smile at the corner of her lip which belies her amusement and Pippa catches it, trying to hold back her own.

“You don’t seem to let your hair down though that I have heard of. It’s even up right now on a Friday after the patrols have finished for the evening.” Pippa points out feeling quite silly but freer for having said even a little of her troubles to Hecate.

The other witch hums, both eyebrows raised.

“Yes- I was a little interrupted as I was preparing for sleep.” 

Pippa grimaces.

“Ah- yes. Sorry about that.” She repeats, nose wrinkling.

The witch then tilts her head, smiling a little.

“But that hasn’t meant that you couldn’t have let your hair down the entire time I have been here.” Pippa says, again pointing out what was more than clear to her.

There’s a pause and Hecate just stares at Pippa, colour rising in her cheeks.

“Yes. I suppose you are correct.” The dark haired witch says somewhat woodenly and promptly reaches back to unwind her hair, turning away from Pippa again as she deftly plucks pins from it and lets them clatter gently against the tea tray.

It’s somehow longer than Pippa had expected even in the coiled plait it has presumably been in all day and she can’t tear her eyes away from the strangely intimate moment as Hecate Hardbroom begins to unbraid her hair. She unties the end and carefully brushes through the shining mass with her fingers, catching each lock and unwinding it from the rest until it is as smooth as silk as it ripples back her back and side.

She is quite flushed as she turns back to Pippa and the blonde witch can’t help but feel too warm too and wonders if the fire had headed a bit too high again.

“Is that satisfactory?” Hecate asks after a few seconds, clearly in a way which is meant to be mocking though it comes off as anything but with the intensity of her gaze which holds to Pippa’s as if glued.

“Quite.” Pippa says, mouth suddenly feeling rather dry as she takes up her tea and takes a sip though it has finally been allowed to cool to a less pleasing level.

Almost half a minute goes by as they just stare at each other, neither sure where to go from here.

Hecate opens her mouth to speak but says nothing and is instead standing moments later.

“I presume that you will be staying again?” Hecate asks as if it were a statement, already transforming the sofa into a very comfortable bed which Pippa falls back into, not having had the chance to move before the transfiguration.

Pippa laughs though Hecate seems somewhat horrified, blushing terribly.

“I’m so sorry Pipsqueak! Are you quite alright?” She asks, already coming around to the edge to help Pippa up again, tea set retreating and cleaning itself up with a gesture.

In her panic she seems to have quite forgotten that she can do the same with Pippa and so ends up pulling up the still laughing witch into a sitting position, one arm wrapped around her back and the other on her shoulder.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I suppose I shall have to stay now that the sofa is a bed though, won’t I?” Pippa asks teasingly, unable to help the grin on her face as she watches the panic on Hecate’s face fade a little bit.

“I’m sorry- I don’t know what came over me.” The dark haired witch apologises, still clearly flustered.

“It’s okay. Thank you Hiccup.” Pippa says, laughter finally dying down as she wipes away the tears from laughing too hard.

Hecate pauses, uncertain and pulls back, strange smile on her face before it flickers away between one blink and the next.

“I- ah. I’m going to go to bed.” She says awkwardly, that peculiar smile still trying to fight it’s way to her face.

“Goodnight Hiccup.” Pippa says, smiling warmly at the other witch as that fleeting smile finally breaks through in acknowledgement before she walks a little more quickly than usual to her bedroom.

The door shuts behind her and Pippa flops back against her bed, laughing a little still at how flustered the other witch had been.

As she does a bundle of fabric hits the top end of the bed just below the pillows and the fire retreats to a more comfortable level.

Pippa rolls over and unfolds the grey jumper- the same as she’d worn last time. 

Again there is something comforting about it- the way it smells and the warmth of the fabric, more worn in some areas than others.

Only seconds later a slip of paper flutters to rest on the dark bedsheets.

_ Goodnight Pipsqueak _ .

The neat calligraphy would speak of the writer even if Pippa didn’t already know who it was.

She flushes a little, reading it a few times for no real reason and finding herself smiling again.

Pippa tucks it into a pocket hidden cleverly in the seam of her dress as she changes.


	3. Chapter 3

Pippa barely knocks and certainly hasn’t thought for a single moment on the way here or in the small space of time before Hecate’s opening the door and enfolding the blonde witch into her arms in full view of anyone who might be wandering the corridors past curfew.

She holds on tightly as she feels Hecate’s arms wrap around her back and her way her chest shifts with her breathing as she leans into her neck and just accepts the comfort offered, her own breathing feeling far too unsteady compared to her oldest friend’s as her hand moves to the back of her head and begins stroking through Pippa’s hair.

Pippa swallows, biting at her lip as Hecate murmurs a question which would probably be ‘do you want to come in?’ if Pippa could think straight.

She nods dumbly, humming slightly as if that would be a more useful answer to Hecate. She lets her hands rise and holds the dark haired witch back as her breathing starts to come erratically again. She feels the silk of Hecate’s hair in her fists as she tries to breathe at a calmer rate.

In moments they are inside the safe confines of Hecate’s living room, embers glowing in the fireplace Pippa is just aware of outside of the feeling of trying to hold herself together in Hecate’s arms only a few steps from the closed door.

There’s a click and Pippa is just about capable of recognition to frown, pushing herself away from the other witch only slightly.

“What if your students need you?” She asks, not caring suddenly for how much she wants to just let Hecate hold her and forget the whole evening and the troubles of the school’s funding and the drama between her teachers.

Hecate just sighs, pushing Pippa’s head back against her neck.

“I’m sure that Dimity is just as capable of dealing with any incidences as I would be given that I have a far greater priority standing right in front of me.” She says, voice somewhat rough and carrying a hint of her usual attitude as she leans her head against Pippa’s and runs her hand up and down Pippa’s back.

They are silent for a while, fire soft in the background of their own breathing.

The repetition of Hecate’s touch is soothing and before long Pippa finds herself quite willing to sleep where she is after all the stress she’s dealt with today.

“Do you want to sit down?” Hecate whispers, voice gently as Pippa opens her eyes a little, considering.

She hums affirmatively and Hecate guides her to the sofa. First sitting Pippa down and then sitting beside her and pulling Pippa’s head into her lap. 

Pippa feels a gentle weight settle across her and sighs, stretching her legs out slightly and pulling the soft blanket around her tightly as Hecate lays a hand on her shoulder.

“Comfortable?” She asks, thumb gently stroking across the rise of Pippa’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Pippa says in response, closing her eyes and curling into herself again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hecate offers, not stopping in her motions. Pippa hears a drink pour but doesn’t turn to look, sniffing.

“Not yet.” She mutters and Hecate hums back in response, letting the matter rest. A moment later she dips, pressing a soft kiss to Pippa’s forehead and Pippa sighs, the edge of a smile creeping in.

Pippa sees the clock on the mantelpiece shift from past eleven to twelve and start edging into one as they embers beneath it smoulder and still Hecate does not speak.

At some point Pippa finds her hand tracing the swirling patterns of the brocade on Hecate’s knee, throat still stuck tight.

“I think I want to go to bed.” She murmurs to the warm air feeling the weight of Hecate’s hand gone lax on her shoulder.

“Hm?” The other witch asks, shifting slightly then, “Pipsqueak?” Softly as she clears her throat, yawning behind her hand as Pippa looks up at the most beautiful and amazing woman that she’s ever met and smiles a little though she knows that all the same stresses will wait for her when she goes back to her school.

“We can go to bed Hiccup.” Pippa repeats, bringing her hand up gently to run her fingers down Hecate’s cheek.

“Just a second.” Hecate murmurs back as Pippa sits up, blanket still clutched around her. 

The other witch makes a pained face as she stretches, yawning again and works feeling back into her legs. 

Pippa watches with rapt attention, leaning back into the comfort of the sofa and the warmth where her witch had just sat, legs folded beneath her.

Hecate reaches for her and Pippa tries to take her hand as she stands but the other witch just smiles so softly at her that Pippa swears her heart breaks as Hecate reaches behind her and carefully undoes her hair, letting it fall properly down her back.

“Now we can go to bed.” She murmurs, wrapping the other witch in her arms again.

Pippa sighs, kissing Hecate’s neck as she loops her arms around it, careful to not knot up her much longer hair.

“You really do have to take some time for yourself Pippa.” She says softly as she holds her close in their bed only minutes later and squeezes her gently.

“As much as I like seeing you.” Hecate whispers into the back of Pippa’s neck.

“Pot calling the kettle black.” Pippa murmurs, eyes still closed as she settles her arm over Hecate’s.

“Maybe.” Hecate concedes and Pippa smiles as she falls asleep, considering the battle won. 


End file.
